Talk:Firearms/@comment-174.24.182.224-20170312202231/@comment-24675887-20170315023223
I shall now proceed to tear your argument apart. M4: Have fun carrying such a heavy weapon. The firearm itself weighs approximately 7 pounds , combined with another 5 pounds, plus all of the other attachments. You will get tired quickly by carrying this weapon around in the apocalypse. Value stealth and cunning instead of sheer firepower. AA-12: This is even heavier than the M4. An AA-12 with a full 32-round drum weighs approximately 16 pounds by itself, not including all of the attachments you list. Most importantly, civilians typically cannot purchase an AA-12 legally , due to its automatic fire rate. Unless someone in your family has the privilege of owning this firearm, and unless you have the ability to modify this weapon to actually have these attachments (the standard model does not have a threaded barrel for a suppressor, as well as any rails to mount attachments onto), I seriously doubt you are being truthful about your claim. Glock: Glocks typically do not have a safety mechanism, have poorly-manufactured sights, and have triggers that are incredibly easy to pull . So, while you're carrying your 30 pounds of guns, the Glock might go off and hurt you or someone else. The standard firearm may be reliable, in the sense that it shoots a bullet every time you pull the trigger, but I would not want to go anywhere near this deathtrap of a weapon I was actually surprised that drum magazines for Glocks actually exist, to be honest. Chainsaw: Oh, boy, this one really got me worried about your decisions. Apparently clicking an article I linked is a bit too difficult for you, so I'll sum it up here: A chainsaw, without gasoline, the bar, or the chain, weighs 11 pounds on average . Chainsaws use gasoline or electricity to operate, which is not good if you plan to conserve gasoline or have no powered outlet for recharging your chainsaw. Chainsaws will spew blood and gore everywhere, causing a risk for infection if they come in contact with open sores, eyes, and mouth. Chainsaws are loud ! Your suppressors (which are not portrayed accurately in media, and do not do a whole lot to muffle the sound of a gunshot ) won't do any good if zombies can hear you from three city blocks away. Chainsaws will get stuck in clothing and bone, which is a big hassle when you come face to face with more zombies than you think you can handle. This is just scratching the surface as to why chainsaws are bad melee weapons in a zombie apocalypse. Kevlar: There are different types of kevlar vest for different caliber bullets. Yet, one thing remains the same. A bullet impact, even when wearing a kevlar vest, still inflicts considerable damage. Internal bleeding will probably result from impact , even if one is wearing a kevlar vest. Power Armor: I don't understand your logic with this one. The closest thing we have to powered armor today would be a powered exoskeleton . Rare, costly, and difficult to maintain, these suits of "armor" would only slow you down. Landship: I am assuming you are referring to a tank or a hovercraft. Simply siphon any fuel you might be able to use from one that you find, if you can do so safely, and find a better alternative for transportation. Landships are bulky, mechanically intricate, and inefficient at conserving fuel. Again, even though it may be more durable, find something that will not cost you as dearly if something goes wrong. Minigun: Taken directly from the Rotary Gun article: "Despite the advantages rotary guns offer, they also present their own issues. Most rotary gun systems can fire thousands of rounds per minute , meaning that pulling the trigger even briefly could consume dozens or hundreds of rounds of ammunition. Such weapons are obviously only practical if vast quantities of ammunition are available." These may only be useful for a quick escape from a massive number of zombies, if one can spare the overwhelming quantity of ammunition that a minigun will use up so quickly. Rocket Launcher: Another article we've written explains: "You're going to have a hard time obtaining these launchers. And a harder time keeping a working supply line of the rocket ammunition." "Inexperienced handling of the launcher can cause serious injuries and/or death." "Multiple use launchers like RPG must be carried at all times." - A problem with the weight of an inefficient weapon. "Remember that zombies will continue their struggle even with their limbs blown off, where humans will die." - A point explaining the drawbacks of using this weapon against zombies. Hidden Island: Do you know of any hidden islands, and do you know that absolutely no one else has the same idea as you do? Are you sure you will be able to reach that hidden island once society collapses? Are you prepared for the severe weather that accompanies many islands? I probably spent an hour and a half writing this explanation, because I want you and the rest of humanity to not make mistakes when it comes to surviving the zombie apocalypse. Please feel free to reinforce your reasoning. I would love to discuss this even more in depth with you.